Yellow Bands
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Remus tries out a rumor he heard about muggles and enlists James, and Sirius to help him. Peter says back to cover for them. What do the boys learn?


Summary: Remus tries out a rumor he heard about muggles and enlists James, and Sirius to help him. Peter says back to cover for them. What do the boys learn?

**(Pre.A.N. I didnt think this needed to be rated as M because there wasnt really anything sexual. Just refrences to it and some language. it is pretty mild for me, Only really the idea is a bit mature... so T rating... warnings that there is sexual talking and snogging between two males... and using the word Shagging and Arse...?)**

Yellow Band-

"I'm not too sure about this…" Who do you think said that? Remus? You are wrong. It was the head troublemaker himself, James Potter. He was wringing his hands, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, mate" Remus laughs, scanning the crowd. Remus had an extra credit assignment to find a muggle rumor and see if it applies in the wizarding world. And Remus happily did it.

"So, what is the thing you are testing out?" James asks, licking his lips worriedly.

"I heard that having the yellow bands on your arm meant you were open for homosexual sex, as a bottom. And I want to see if you went to a bar for wizards if it would still mean anything, if that." Remus explained. Sirius laughed loudly and shouldered his mates.

"That's ridiculous!" He said.

"I dunno, if it is, what is the harm in testing it?" Remus asked. James seemed still on edge but a bit more lax with the idea. If Sirius would go into it head first, then he should, even if it was hesitantly.

They go up to the bar and order some butterbeers, and sip them slowly.

"I see on of my friends, I am going to go talk to him." Remus says.

"You have friends?" James asks.

"Friends old enough to get into this bar?" Sirius adds.

"Yes, I met him over the hols." Remus huffs, walking away.

"Over the hols?" James asks.

"Oh right!" Sirius's face brightens. "He went to a convention for people who share his furry problem. This must be one of those friends." He explains. James nods and finishes his drink nervously, he orders another.

"Hullo" A voice purrs, James sighs happily when it is a bird.

"Good evening." He nods.

"Haven't seen you around here before" She comments. She looked about 23 if the boys had to guess.

"I don't come here often." James said with a smile.

"Is that a yellow bandanna upon your forearm?" She asked, smiling brightly. Sirius could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes it is." James nodded, playing along. The girl threw her dark hair over her shoulder and leaned down a bit, so only the two boys could hear.

"You know what that means, right sweetie?"

"I think I do. Why not tell us what you think it means?" James played.

"means you are a shirt-lifter." She smiles. James sighed happily, ripping the thing off and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you so much!" James turns, forgetting Remus had left. "Moony, now we can…" he frowns. "Bollocks! Can you repeat what you said when my other mate comes back?" James asks.

"Only if you dance with me." The girl plays. James smiles widely and follows her to the dance floor. Sirius finishes his butterbeer now and moves the cup aside.

"Hey, Pup, looking for a good time?" Purred a masculine voice to Sirius's left. He turned and connected eyes with a dark blonde haired boy.

"Maybe." Sirius purred back. The boy smiled. Sirius grabbed him my his shirt and pulled him chest to chest. "Are you just trying to prove your point?"

"Padfoot, I am hurt." Remus snorts, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"I do protest, I never injured thee!" Sirius quotes the werewolves favorite muggle author.

"Shut up." Remus touches his forehead with the dark haired boy.

"Make me." Sirius scowls. Remus presses his lips to Sirius's and the other boy shoves his tongue at the werewolves. Remus presses back, Sirius's back hitting the counter.

"Oi! I get it!" James' voice squealed and the two looked over at their friend. "No need to shag in a bar!"

"We weren't going to shag." Sirius snorts.

"I don't shag in bars. I am a classy broad!" Remus snaps with a smile in his eyes.

"real classy" James snorts. "You snogged in the potions classroom and in the Headmasters office!" Remus blushes and Sirius just beams, as if he had just pulled off the greatest prank ever.

"I don't fuck Sirius in bathrooms or hallways." Remus reasons.

"No, but my bed is totally classy. You couldn't even walk the two extra steps to Remus's bed?" James huffs, taking the butterbeer off the counter and heads towards the door. Sirius and Remus follow, laughing.

"As a recap, never take James to a bar. Bar's aren't classy. And Remus tops Sirius in their homosexual lustfully awkward relationship." Peter concluded, rolling up his parchment and placing it on the Professors desk.

The class blinked at him in slight awe. Then they applauded.

"If you followed us, who was covering for all four of us?" James squeals.

"Good afternoon boys." Lily Evans sits down beside Peter.

"Thanks for last night, Lily." Peter smiles.

"No problem, no one even asked where you all were." She nodded. "Potter, close your mouth." She reaches out and taps the bottom of his jaw and he snaps it close.

"So, what did you boys learn?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Never help Remus with a project." James says quickly, offering a glare at his friend.

"Never take James out." Sirius says.

"I am classy." Remus says with a chuckle.

Lily opens her mouth with a gawking sound dying over Peter saying "If you want a dick in your arse, wear a yellow band on your arm and go to a bar."

**(A.N. My friend told me that in the 60's if guys were gay and wanted to get some they would wear a yellow bandanna on their arm. And I for some reason I felt that not only my Outsider stories need it, that the Marauders should try it out. Because, why not? This is just silly, and nonsense, and I thought it was a cute idea. I kind of went off at the end…. Oops, hope you enjoy! You are allowed to use the idea of you want just let me know because I really want to read your version of it! **

**-AndrewStorm.)**


End file.
